1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a portable terminal having a projector function using a headset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, a portable terminal is transfigured into a multimedia communications function device since it can provide not only its own voice call service but also various data transmission services and additional services. Recently, a portable terminal equipped with a projector module is developed. Users can project an image to screen via the portable terminal, so that people can share various video data stored in the portable terminal. Therefore, by using the portable terminal, users can hold a meeting that requires projector anytime and anywhere.
It is necessary to make the portable terminal body to be fixed to a certain location so that the portable terminal can smoothly perform the projector function. However, when the portable terminal is fixed to an odd or unreachable location (e.g., a location higher than the height of user), it is uncomfortable for a user to input a command via the portable terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way of controlling a portable terminal with a projector function using a headset.